poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack from Scarfy
Attack from Scarfy is the eight episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Overview Kirby and Goomber suspect that Pink Yoshi is hiding something from them, so Kirby and Goomber along with Booflik decide to go after Pink Yoshi to see what she could be possibly hiding. Synopsis It starts off with Kirby and Goomber sitting near the neighborhood. Goomber mentions that Pink Yoshi has been very suspicious lately, Kirby disagrees with him and talks with Pink Yoshi about the small situation. Pink Yoshi then says that she has to go now and that she'll see him later. Kirby waves goodbye while she leaves then starts to suspect that maybe something is up with Pink Yoshi. Kirby decides to follow her and to see what she is up to while Goomber and Booflik come along being interested with the plan as well. They soon stumble on a two pathway area and they have Booflik decide which one is the right one. Booflik believes that the second one is the right one so they go on that one. However, it turns out that Pink Yoshi took the first one instead meaning they traveled somewhere else. Kirby and the rest arrive to a strange area full of junk and all sorts. They go through some of the junk in the area until they find a mysterious creature sleeping in a small tent. Kirby proceeds to wake up the mysterious creature asking it's name. The creature can't speak so she shows gestures instead which Kirby could somehow understand. The creature's name is Sylveon who explains why she is in this area. She explains that she is being chased by dark forces lurking around Popstar(possibly DARC)who want her powers. After Kirby listens to her explanation, he tells Sylveon that she can come to Milky Star Town for the meantime to be safe from the dark forces going after her. Sylveon agrees with the plan and follows Kirby along with Goomber and Booflik following behind. Meanwhile Pink Yoshi is in her secret lair. She then reveals her true identity who is Lucas. It turns out that Lucas was possessed by an Unnown and is now planning to attack Milky Star Town. It then cuts to King Dedede's Castle where King Dedede is thinking of another plan on how to clobber Kirby. Chef Kawasaki questions Dedede on why he wants to clobber Kirby. Dedede was about to answer his question until he was interrupted by Kirby walking in his castle. King Dedede being angered by this asks him how he got in his castle which Kirby responds by saying that he walked through the front door. After that little incident, Kirby asks Dedede is Sylveon can stay in the town for a while. Dedede gave in and said that she could stay in the town. Then they hear destruction outside of the castle. Kirby and King Dedede decide to go see what it's all about. It turns out that it is Lucas who was responsible for the explosion. Lucas then begins to explain why he wants to conquer Milky Star Town and that he was Pink Yoshi all along. Kirby thinks of what he can possibly do to stop Lucas until he finds Blade Knight wandering around the town. Kirby has a brilliant idea which is to inhale Blade Knight. After Kirby inhales Blade Knight, he begins to feel weird and soon transforms into Sword Kirby. Meta Knight then appears out of nowhere and decides to help Kirby defeat Lucas. After constantly beating down Lucas, Unnown leaves his body leaving Lucas to be incredibly confused. King Dedede comes in and explains to him how he used to work for him which makes Lucas remember his memories. Lucas then follows King Dedede back to the castle and Kirby spits out Blade Knight. Kirby and Meta Knight say their goodbyes and finally begins to introduce Sylveon to the town. Appearance Characters * Kirby * King Dedede * Chef Kawasaki * Lucas * Meta Knight * Goomber * Booflik * Unnown * Sylveon * Blade Knight Location * Milky Star Town * Random Junkyard * Lucas' Lair * King Dedede's Castle Notes * This episode is the first episode to have a script. * The reason why Pink Yoshi was Lucas the whole time was to get rid of her character some way. Therefore, she is now replaced by Sylveon. * King Dedede's Castle changes during this episode. * The episode was going to be a lot different. The name was also going to be different. It was going to be named "Scarfy Disaster" and was possibly going to be much longer than the one that came out. Category:Episodes